Adam
by Alyx Leon
Summary: Little Ficlets about Adam and his brothers growing up together. AU. John and Mary are together. No hunting.
1. Half

**The idea for these ficlets came to me when I was in stats and I texting my friend so I could find out the age difference between Adam and his two big brothers for another fanfic. I got the sudden image of baby/toddlerAdam and couldn't get it out of my head. ^.^ Too cute! I just had to write it. And then the ideas started coming. So, now I'm going to write ficlets about Adam growing up with his brothers and parents. :) As stated in the summary, John and Mary are together and there is no hunting. So, I guess this is AU. Anyways, we'll see how many I write, but I'm planning on ten.**

Adam was the half brother, the product of an affair that John had had during a very rough patch of the Winchester's marriage. Adam's mother died during childbirth, leaving John as his only parent. John thought that his bringing in the child would start problems between him and Mary again since the baby was the child of the women he'd in a way cheated on his wife with and the problems in the marriage were still being resolved. He was surprised but happy to find that his wife held no ill feelings towards the child and in fact happily accepted the boy into their family. Dean and Sam both took immediate liking to their new baby brother, both doting and loving their brother in their own ways.

Half the time, John was snapping at his two elder sons to stop fighting and teasing eachother while the other half he was snapping at the two elder sons to stop fighting over who was going to play with Adam for the day. The entire time, John was happy to watch his family as a whole.

Half the time, Adam was being fought over by his two big brothers who seemed to always be at odds with eachother while the other half he was taken care of by both of his siblings who would only compromise when it came to the blue eyed baby that they both loved dearly. The entire time, Adam was happy to have his brother's love.


	2. I'm Sorry

**This was the first thing that came to my head when I was thinking Baby!Adam and little Dean :) Too cute!**

"Shh! Shh! Stop crying!" Dean hissed to the toddler that was sobbing his little eyes out from the spot on the ground where he'd fallen after having been knocked over by his big brother.

"Stop it! Stop crying!" he quickly whispered as he knelt down besides little Adam and pulled him into his arms. He needed to get the little blond to stop crying before his mom or dad heard. If either one heard he'd be dead.

"Adam, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop crying!" came his frantic words as he tried to stop the kid's crying.

Adam sniffled when he heard his big brother's words, his lip trembling as he looked up to the older Winchester. "You-you sowwy?" Big blue, tearfilled eyes stared up at Dean.

The eldest Winchester brother nodded, truly feeling guilty for having accidentally bumped his baby brother and upsetting him so much. "Ya, I'm sorry. I'm reallysorry. So, no more crying okay?" he asked him, lightly ruffling his hair gently.

The baby blond nodded and sniffled again as he rubbed his eyes. "Okay. Can we go play now?" he asked, his reason for having been crying forgotten already.

**Reviews, alerts, favorites are much appreciated and loved.**


	3. Love

**Yay, more cute things :) **

"Adam made this?" John asked his wife as he stared at the paper that Mary had put on the fridge with a magnet, forgetting momentarily of the uncomfortable clothes he was wearing. He had actually attempted to dress nicely that day for the Valentine's Day dinner he was taking Mary out on.

His wife nodded slowly, her eyes on what was pinned by the magnet as well. "Yes."

John kept his eyes on the picture on the fridge. "What was he supposed to make?" he asked with a gruff voice, his emotions thick in his throat.

Mary Winchester turned her eyes to her husband and said, "it's Valentine's Day. He was supposed to make a Valentine's card for whoever he wanted..."

The dark haired man looked at his wife, the kind blond woman wearing a beautiful black dress that John knew she'd only worn for their dinner. "A card?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. A card," came her soft reply as they both returned their gazes to the Valentine's Day card that their youngest son had made. The card was simple and fairly modest though it was obvious that the small boy put all of his effort into it.

Adam slept peacefully in his bed that was kept in the room he shared with his two big brothers, unaware that both of his parents were in the kitchen looking at his Valentine's Day card with tender looks. Years from now, the blond wouldn't remember the card he'd made when he was a kid or even that his mom had hung it up on the fridge. The card would be a mere faded memory to him. He had no way of knowing that the measley card that he had made as a little class assignment had successfully stopped the terrible fight that John and Mary Winchester had been having. He had no idea of knowing that after seeing the card that all of the anger and frustration that both Mary and John had been feeling dissipitated. He had no idea that John, after seeing the card, kissed his wife sweetly after which Mary took his hand and they left for their date remembering the love that they had for one another.

The white unevenly cut heart hung on the fridge with the little magnet holding it in place. The simple words, "I love you. Have fun on your date" were written in a dark blue crayon that had obviously been written by a child that had barely learned to write and had received help from the teacher. Five little stick people were drawn. The two tallest stick people were holding hands, one with black hair and the other with blond. The three smallest stood next to their stick people parents with their hands holding eachother as well with stick people Adam in between his two stick people brothers.

**I'm not gonna lie and say that this was an easy fic to write. It was difficult in the fact that I kept finding different directions that i could take this. Then I decided just to make it as simple as possible. Tell me what y'all think. :) Reviews, favorites, and alerts are HIGHLY appreciated.**


End file.
